1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for producing halogenated sulfones of the general formula (I) ##STR1## wherein R.sup.1 represents a phenyl group which may be substittued, R.sup.2 represents a lower acyl group, and X represents a halogen atom.
The halogenated sulfones of the general formula (I) provided according to the invention are useful, as will be described hereinafter, as an intermediate for the preparation of vitamin A and its carboxylic acid esters typical of which are the acetate or palmitate. Vitamin A and its carboxylic acid esters are used as medicines and feed additives.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is described, for excample, in European Patent Publication No. 0 187 259, it is known that halogenated sulfones are prepared by treating hydroxysulfones with a halogenating agent and that the starting hydroxysulfones are prepared by reaction between sulfones and unsaturated aldehydes in the presence of bases.